


【胜出】爆杀卿到底说了什么

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: 9767
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 游戏主播和美食主播





	【胜出】爆杀卿到底说了什么

绿谷出久没想到自己第一次在大规模节目上露脸就捅出了这么大的篓子。

他本来是一个美食类主播，最近因为分享了一些自己做菜的视频爆火了一把。

主要还是因为雄英直播上当家的游戏主播爆杀卿最近总是吹他，给他吸引了一大堆慕名而来的粉丝，其中就包括这个节目的制片人。

制片人给他发了邀请函，要他去美食节目上做个访谈。有利无害的事，绿谷出久稍加思索就答应了下来。

直到今天早上到现场排练时看到了一堆大牌明星，他才意识到这个节目的规模有多大。

绿谷出久摸出手机悄悄咪咪给别人发了条消息，“这里居然有影帝！！！我有一点害怕了……”

没等到对方回他消息，绿谷出久就被人拉走了，化妆，挑服装，去台上走流程，一套下来就已经天黑了，绿谷出久匆匆塞了两口饼干就开始正式录节目。

按排练来讲，他的part结束之后后面就没他事儿了，结果主持人问起大家都是从什么渠道了解到绿谷出久时，那位影帝笑着说是从最喜欢的游戏主播那里了解到的，并热烈邀请绿谷出久上台参加后面的游戏环节。

影帝发了话，绿谷出久磕磕绊绊的返回了台上。

游戏环节绿谷出久发挥不利，连着输了好几把，影帝特激动，拍着腿让他现场连线那个游戏主播。

绿谷出久认命的拿出手机，刚解锁，一堆消息就弹了出来，备注是小胜的人给他来了个99+。

［臭久你干什么呢？］

［我操？你他妈敢不回我电话？？？？］

［我看你他妈就是欠收拾了是吧？！］

绿谷出久看着满屏不堪入目的脏话迅速地切了出去。

手机屏上内容是直接投到了现场的大屏上的，尽管绿谷出久反应很快地切出去了，台下还是传出一阵哄笑。

绿谷出久耳朵尖发红，在联系人里找到刚才的名字拨了过去。

场上安静了下来。

电话嘟嘟嘟几下就被挂断了，绿谷出久面露尴尬，正准备把手机塞回裤兜里，同一个号码打了过来。

“喂――” 绿谷出久小心翼翼地接通。

“知道不接【哔――】的电话什么下场了吧？”

“你【哔――】在外面干啥玩意儿呢？【哔――】在家里都快饿死了！什么【哔――】东西都没得吃，你想把【哔――】饿死？”

绿谷出久傻了，他忘了节目会自动屏蔽一些敏感词汇，爆豪胜己说话的那个德行在经过处理后他听起来就跟有人在他耳边上一个接一个地砸摔炮似的。

台下已经要笑翻了，偏偏这位主子还一点自觉都没有。

“我【哔――】这是个什么【哔――】玩意儿？”

“你怎么不说话？吃【哔――】了？”

“你咋不说话？！！”

影帝笑的从椅子上往下滑，台下很多人脸都笑红了，绿谷出久脸也红的惊人，“小胜，我昨天和你说过的，我今天要上节目。”

“【哔】！那我【哔――】不是忘了吗！那你什么时候回来啊？”

“一会儿结束就回去。”

“那【哔――】去接你，你给【哔――】发个定位！”

“不用了，我自己回去就可以了，那就挂了吧！”

绿谷出久看着台上台下笑的一片群魔乱舞的样子急得都快晕过去了，慌慌张张的就想快点结束对话，没想到又触了这位祖宗的霉头。

“我【哔――】？你【哔――】【哔――】呢？【哔――】去接你你还不乐意？你【哔――】吃【哔――】了还是脑子进水了？你信不信老子晚上把你【哔――】！”

绿谷出久完全能根据自己对他的了解把对话补齐，于是脸红变成了全身范围的发红，羞臊的恨不得头顶冒烟。

“小胜你怎么可以说这种话！你快闭嘴啊！大【哔――】！”

绿谷出久骂了一句“大笨蛋”急急忙忙地把电话挂了，再抬头看台上的时候影帝笑的几乎都要晕过去。

主持人边笑边挣扎着说，“据不完全统计…噗呲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…据不完全统计，这是我们节目的屏蔽器有史以来哈哈哈哈哈哈哈最哈哈哈哈哈哈哈最辛苦的一天哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

得，没完没了了。

绿谷出久闭上眼深吸了一口气。

都怪小胜，小胜这个大笨蛋！

 

节目结束的时候主持人还笑了个场，绿谷出久欲哭无泪。

等他收拾完东西准备打个招呼就走人的时候，影帝叫住了他，说是要一起去聚个餐。

爆豪胜己的电话又打了过来，绿谷出久正犹豫着要不要接，影帝直接颇有些激动地把他电话拿了过去。

绿谷出久是真低估了他男人的影响力，他没想到爆豪胜己能有影帝这种咖位的狂热粉。

影帝拉着爆豪胜己硬是讨论了半个多小时的游戏攻略，临了挂电话的时候告诉了他吃饭的地方，爆豪胜己才想起来接电话的人不对，但是对方已经把电话挂了。

 

臭久在外面偷人？！

爆豪胜己本来正在直播，二话不说耳机一摘就冲了出去。

没过一分钟又退了回来，爆豪胜己翻箱倒柜的找行头。

 

绿谷出久如坐针毡，如果说在节目上这群人还有个人样，这会儿私底下真是一群混世魔王了。

他不太插的进话，于是就坐着一杯接一杯地喝酒――他们只点了酒。

等到这群人开始行酒令了，门被人不轻不重地一脚踢开。

绿谷出久发誓这是爆豪胜己穿的最人模狗样的一次。

这家伙终于不在风衣里面套裤衩子了……

头发也没以前那么乱了……

啊…他怎么这么帅啊……

 

爆豪胜己伸出去的腿还没收回来，一贯嚣张的眉眼往里扫了一圈。

我操？！

臭久居然还化了妆？？

旁边那人不是啥影帝吗？？？

 

影帝直接起身把人引到了自己身边，爆豪胜己还没弄明白状况，稀里糊涂地坐下来后看着绿谷出久隔了半张桌子眼巴巴看着他笑的样子可算是想起来自己是来干什么的了。

 

“不好意思，我们两口子得先走一步了。”

爆豪胜己屁股还没坐热，爆了个猛料起身就拽着喝的上了脸的绿谷出久走了。

 

街上风还挺大的，爆豪胜己来的时候酒店的停车场满了，他停车的地方离这儿挺远，再加上绿谷出久现在有些神志不清的样子，他直接去街边招了个出租。

绿谷出久脑子里乱哄哄的，那点酒意被车内的温度彻底发酵，他抱着爆豪胜己的胳膊闷闷地不说话，一双眼睛眨都不眨地盯着爆豪胜己。

爆豪胜己感受到司机时不时递过来的目光，直接把绿谷出久抱腿上死死地按在了怀里。

绿谷出久头蹭了蹭，安安分分地趴着不动了。

 

爆豪胜己揽着绿谷出久的腰把人打横抱着上了楼，掏钥匙的时候绿谷出久忽然伸手圈住了他的脖子。

温热的呼吸混着一些脂粉的香甜扑在爆豪胜己的颈脖，他粗声粗气地低骂了一句。

一进门爆豪胜己就急不可耐地抱着人把绿谷出久按在了墙和自己之间，绿谷出久的腿分开吊在爆豪胜己身上软软地贴合在一起。

绿谷出久的脸上红扑扑的，湿漉漉的眼睛低垂，爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久伸出一只手有些呆地抠了抠他胸口的衣服，上面沾了些绿谷出久在节目上涂的口红，然后绿谷出久抬起头看着他格外认真地向他道歉。

“小胜，我把你的衣服弄脏了…对――”

爆豪胜己毫不犹豫地就把堵了上去。

不是平时会热烈回应的吻，绿谷出久像是缴了械，靠在墙壁上，微微张着嘴任由爆豪胜己吻上来，啃咬他的嘴唇，顺着唇缝探进来搜刮。

绿谷出久的舌尖被另一条湿热的舌卷着吮吸着拉了出去，被人轻咬住撕扯舔弄。

爆豪胜己顺着绿谷出久的唇线啃咬，一点点的将他唇上的红色舔下来，然后唇舌交缠地将自己的津液送进对方嘴里。

绿谷出久仰着脖子顺从地把自己完全放松打开，手扒着爆豪胜己的外衣往下拉。爆豪胜己手握着他的腿往房里走。

外套被甩在一边，爆豪胜己裸着上身压了下来。绿谷出久发出难以抑制地一声轻吟，侧过头躲开了爆豪胜己缠上来的吻。

爆豪胜己毫无防备，眼前一阵旋转后被绿谷出久压在身下。绿谷出久坐在他胯上轻轻地蹭了蹭，引得他倒抽了一口气。

温热的舌尖顺着爆豪胜己的锁骨开始啃咬，温热的呼吸一直往下游走，绿谷出久的手撑在他的胸口，掌心发烫地轻轻搓揉。

爆豪胜己的手从后面握着绿谷出久的腿，然后向后一直抓住绿谷出久的屁股搓揉，绿谷出久的胳膊一软，整个人栽在了他身上。牙齿磕在敏感的小腹，绿谷出久顺势在小腹舔弄，手指挑来松松垮垮的皮带把他的外裤推了下去。

绿谷出久咬着爆豪胜己的嘴角唇齿不清地呻吟，屁股压在对方顶端一片湿润的内裤上磨蹭。

主动的绿谷出久他从来没见过，爆豪胜己压抑着自己的冲动享受难得的时刻。

绿谷出久眼角发红，啃咬着爆豪胜己的嘴角又舔干净自己弄上去口水。爆豪胜己往上难耐地顶胯，绿谷出久恍然大悟一样地腾挪到下方隔着内裤捏了一把火热的性器，扯下裤子把硕大的东西含了进去。

爆豪胜己低喘了一声，绿谷出久扶着他的胯艰难地含着头部吞吐，侧过脸从根部开始舔弄，顺着每一根青筋用舌尖描摹。

爆豪胜己按着绿谷出久的头往下猛压，绿谷出久一整根吞进去，吐出来时肉柱上一片湿淋淋的水迹，他用手辅着唇舌撸动，自己的臀部在爆豪胜己的腿上磨蹭摇晃。

爆豪胜己拍了拍他的头，绿谷出久神色迷蒙，手握着他粗大的部位揉弄，上身立起来，抓着爆豪胜己的手往自己身后拉扯。

爆豪胜己搂着绿谷出久拉向自己接吻，下身被绿谷出久的手不得章法地照顾着，他的手探进绿谷出久的内裤里摸索到臀缝间的那一点，毫不犹豫地揉搓入口，等到臀瓣之间有了细小的缝隙就毫不犹豫地把自己的手指塞了进去。

猛地被侵入，绿谷出久战栗了一下，手上的力道失控，捏的爆豪胜己发狠撕咬他的下唇。爆豪胜己一节手指来来回回地抽插，绿谷出久难以自控的向他贴近磨合时他又不断填入空闲的指节，手指只是不深不浅的进出，绿谷出久的身体被一种难以名状的欲望抓的更紧了，横吊在空中不上不下。

“哈啊…小胜…再进去一点啊哈啊……”

得不到疏解，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己的唇分开，他拽出了裤子里作乱的手。爆豪胜己把嘴唇间连在一起的丝线舔净。绿谷出久四肢无力，勉强脱掉了自己的裤子，还套着袜子就抬起双臀对准爆豪胜己越发昂扬的器物压了下去。

肉刃破开被开发过的入口轻而易举地探进了一个头，绿谷出久舒服的腿发软，直接坐了下去。仍然僵硬的深处被破开，绿谷出久带着哭腔喘息。

“啊哈…哈……小胜…你今天…哈啊……真…真好看……”

爆豪胜己没有说话，他坐起身了些，绿谷出久揽着他的脖子往上抬起自己的臀，然后又脱力地猛坐下去。臀腾挪着从不同方向刺戳进去，绿谷出久感觉自己的身体内部渐渐放松下来，肌肉完全扩张着包容爆豪胜己越发滚烫的阴茎往更深处侵犯。

爆豪胜己的手把玩着绿谷出久硬着贴在小腹的东西，技巧性地在顶端搔弄，从低端往上不挺撸动，绿谷出久的起伏更快了。

身体里的力气好像被一丝一丝地抽了出去，绿谷出久咬着爆豪胜己的肩膀再一次抬起自己的屁股，但是爆豪胜己捏着他的下巴直接送上来了一个吻，手指捏着绿谷出久的乳头不满地拉扯，用指尖刮敏感的乳尖。

绿谷出久眼前忽然一片空白，在爆豪胜己的手里颤抖着射了出来。

再也没有力气了，绿谷出久坐在爆豪胜己身上喘粗气，爆豪胜己的性器牢牢地焊在他的身体里，他能感觉到柱体上的跳动。

“啊…哈啊…小胜……”

他凑上去接了个缠绵的吻，头靠在爆豪胜己的颈窝里撒娇，“我没力气了…小胜……”

爆豪胜己揽着绿谷出久的腰翻了个身重新占据了主导地位，绿谷出久的腿盘在他的腰上下体紧紧贴合。

性器因为旋转的力度深入，爆豪胜己猛地一整根拔了出来，在自己的东西上抹满绿谷出久射出来的精液后重新插了进去。

进入的毫无阻碍，爆豪胜己挺着腰往里冲撞，肠液和精液的摩擦声淫靡的惊人，绿谷出久的腿被抬在他的肩上。

绿谷出久能感觉到爆豪胜己看见他脚上没能来得及脱掉的白色袜子时的反应，他在他的身体里又胀大了几分。

“小胜…嗯啊……你喜欢我穿白袜子吗？”

爆豪胜己挺腰撞到了敏感的凸起，绿谷出久失声尖叫。

“老子喜欢你穿白袜子挨操！”

瞄准了方才摸索出的位置，爆豪胜己不留余力地在那一点上戳弄起来，绿谷出久的呻吟变着法儿的破碎，手更紧地抱住了爆豪胜己紧实的腰。

……

直到绿谷出久腰腹酸疼快要哭出来，爆豪胜己才托着他的臀按向自己的胯间，咬着绿谷出久的肩膀射出来。

……

爆豪胜己还在绿谷出久的身体里嵌着，压着绿谷出久不肯出来。

绿谷出久细细地喘气，伸手从旁边散了一地的衣服里摸索出了手机。

没有人给他发消息，但是他忽然想起来爆豪胜己被屏蔽的话。

他盯着爆豪胜己贴在他胸口的脑袋，伸手拍了拍，“小胜，你今天打电话说了什么啊？”

“……”

才不告诉你。


End file.
